Os CoUrTs ! Le recueil de Zaza
by Zazaone
Summary: Oyez, oyez braves lecteurs ! Voici venu l'heure des ONE SHOT de moins de cinq cents mots écrits pour plusieurs communautés de Live Journal. Tout pairing, tout rating, tout style.... mais lecture rapide ! Les essayer c'est les adopter !
1. Chapter 1

Inscrite depuis peu dans une communauté (ni hippie ni secte rassurez-vous) du Live Journal, s'appelant Frenchdrabbles, j'écris des OS de moins de 500 mots sur le thème proposé...  
J'espère apprendre à écrire court, condensé (et non c.. dansez !) ...  
J'ai décidé de les poster également sur FFnet dans ce recueil. Par contre, j'attendrai toujours AU MOINS une semaine avant de les publier ici. Priorité au groupe ! Donc, je vous encourage à aller lire directement dans les pages de Frenchdrabbles ; vous y trouverez les OS d'autres auteurs que vous liser peut-être sur ce site habituellement. Vous trouverez le lien à mon profil, comme d'hab' !

DISCLAIMER : tout appartient à la grande JKRowling ! Amen ! Je ne touche pas un radis pour ce que j'écris. Tant pis ! Mais une p'tite review est toujours la bienvenue !  
;;;  
;;;  
;;;  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH  
;;;;  
;;;  
;;;  
THEME : Pirate  
FANDOM : HP  
PAIRING : SS/Pirate  
Mots : 499 … moins de 500 mots !  
Rating : PG  
Note : C'est mon premier Drumbble… Sniff…. Vous zauriez pas un kleenex ?

Il ne pouvait y croire ! Après avoir craché dans sa tasse de thé le morceau de bacon qui menaçait de mettre fin à ses jours, le professeur Snape dut se rendre à l'évidence, relisant pour la cinquième fois la pub de la Gazette :

Assez des cheveux sébacés !  
Avec Décaptif la graisse est lassée !  
En vente par correspondance…..

On lui avait dérobé son invention ! Le fruit de douze longues années de recherches infructueuses ! Combien de jours avait-il dû supporter les réflexions déplacées de ces sales petits morveux sur l'état de sa chevelure… Le prof graisseux l'avaient-ils surnommé… Aucun d'entre eux n'était capable de comprendre la beauté du sacrifice fait au nom de le science, non, aucun ! Certainement pas ces saletés de petits Gryffondors, surtout le trio responsable de tous ses maux.

Un sourire narquois de pure délice éclaira son visage au souvenir de la tête de strangulot asphyxié du Survivant et de ses amis lorsqu'ils avaient aperçu ce lundi sa resplendissante et maintenant souple chevelure d'ébène pour laquelle toutes les lectrices de Playwitch frémiraient.

Un pirate, une saleté de faucheur venait de le déposséder de la manne providentielle que représentait la vente de ce produit miracle ! Il n'aurait jamais dû se vanter auprès de cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout …

« Je pense qu'il serait particulièrement courtois de ma part de vous laisser bénéficier de mon ultime invention dans le monde merveilleux des shampoings. Nul ne pourrait plus confondre ce que vous avez sur la tête avec de la litière d'hippogriffe. Mais… désolé, Miss, le père Noël est une invention existant uniquement dans le monde moldu. »

Mais ils lui avaient volé ses droits ! Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de déposer la formule au bureau des Brevets des Inventions Magiques du Ministère… Il en aurait pleuré s'il avait su le faire.

A eux les gallions…. Mais la vengeance serait sienne. Il se le promit en se levant furieux de la table. Ils ne pourraient s'empêcher d'éviter d'afficher leur fortune… surtout le Weasley. Une situation tellement excitante pour lui, tellement nouvelle aussi. Et Potter ! Sur quel nouveau balai paraderait-il au prochain match de Quidditch ? Et Miss Granger…. Ce petit rat bougri de bibliothèque pourrait s'offrir toutes les éditions et parutions rares de chez Fleury et Bott qu'il convoitait en vain. Son maigre salaire d'enseignant ne lui laissait d'autres possibilités que de baver devant la vitrine où ils étaient exposés…

Mais ils se perdraient eux-mêmes… Plongé dans ses pensées vengeresses, il heurta de plein fouet Dumbledore.

« Prenez garde Severus ! Vous avez failli endommager le nouveau perchoir de Fumseck. N'est-il pas beau ? »

Posé au pied du directeur, Severus aperçut le plus fabuleux perchoir ayant existé de mémoire de phénix : tout en or massif constellé de rubis……

Le peu de couleur qui colorait les joues du maître des potions quitta son visage tandis qu'il levait les yeux vers le directeur en qui il avait toute confiance…. Auparavant…..

PIRATE !


	2. Impuissant

Inscrite depuis peu dans une communauté (ni hippie ni secte rassurez-vous) du Live Journal, s'appelant Frenchdrabble, j'écris des OS de moins de 500 mots sur un thème proposé...  
J'espère apprendre à écrire court, condensé (et non c.. dansez !) ...  
J'ai décidé de les poster également sur FFnet dans ce recueil. Par contre, j'attendrai toujours AU MOINS une semaine avant de les publier ici. Priorité au groupe ! Donc, je vous encourage à aller lire directement dans les pages de Frenchdrabbles ; vous y trouverez les OS d'autres auteurs que vous lisez peut-être sur ce site habituellement. Vous trouverez le lien à mon profil, comme d'hab' !

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**THEME** : Impuissance  
**FANDOM** : HP donc merci Madame JKR de nous prêter vos joujoux  
**PAIRING** : Bin ça se voit tout de suite !  
**Mots** : 225 mots  
**Rating** : PG OU K  
Petite note : Je pensais vraiment faire du NC-17. Avec un tel mot…. Et chaque fois que je mettais devant mon clavier pour écrire, rien ne voulait sortir. J'ai bien dû effacer plus de 1 500 mots ! Et c'est tout le contraire qui s'est imposé à moi…  
Donc, fic très sombre….

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Impuissant**

Déjà quand son père frappait sa mère il ne savait que rester là, impuissant, immobile, pleurant. Les rares fois où il avait voulu s'interposer, la pluie de coups s'était abattue sur lui, l'assommant, le blessant et ne retardant que pour si peu de temps le calvaire de sa mère… Mais il verrait…. Il l'avait tué.

Quand les Maraudeurs s'acharnaient sur lui, il serrait des dents, leur crachant parfois son venin au visage. Mais que faire un contre quatre ? Il devait subir leurs brimades, leurs humiliations, impuissant…. Mais il verrait…. Potter et Black étaient morts, le traître entre les mains du Maître….

Quand Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom l'avait marqué, l'asservissant, il aurait voulu hurler sa rage, son dépit. Lui qui ne rêvait que de potions, de le servir par ses découvertes, non par ses meurtres, était impuissant à changer son destin…. Mais il verrait….. Il le trahissait depuis de si longues années qu'il en avait perdu le décompte…. protégeant celui qui allait le tuer.

Quand son seul ami, le seul homme en qui il eut confiance au point de déposer sa vie entre ses mains, le seul homme qui eut confiance en lui également, lui demanda ce service, il ne put lui refuser. Il sentit la lourde chape des remords à venir s'abattre à nouveau sur ses épaules,

Et il verrait…

Le moment venu, il le tua…. Impuissant…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Que vous aimiez, que vous détestiez, que vous vous en foutiez, une seule réponse………. La p'tite review ! (le salaire de labeur…)  
Gros zoubis bizouillants !


	3. ANPE

**THEME** : Contrat  
**FANDOM** : HP donc merci Madame JKR de nous prêter vos joujoux. Quant à moi, je ne gagne rien à écrire ceci… Si ! Un bon moment de rigolade que j'espère réussir à vous faire partager.  
**PAIRING** : aucun….  
**Mots** : 490 mots  
**Rating** : PG  
**Petite note** : Je suis fière de moi ! Idée originale (j'espère !) que j'ai eu dès la lecture du thème… Contrat. J'ai tout de suite pensé au contrat de travail. Et quel est le poste à pourvoir, année après année à Poudlard ? Et qui se charge de recruter ? Et comment ? Voici mon interprétation de la situation.  
Bonne lecture ! Et comme ce n'est pas trop long à lire, vous avez du temps pour une petite review…. Siouplaît… vous le savez, c'est ma drogue ! Et je suis en manque !  
...  
...  
...

**A.N.P.E. : Annonces Niquedouilles Pour Enseignants **

1991  
Offre :  
Nous recherchons un excellent Professeur sorcier expérimenté avec références et dernière note d'inspection élevée pour enseigner au sein d'un établissement de prestige. Discipline délicate à pourvoir : Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Salaire convenable, gîte et couvert déduits.  
Adresser réponse contenant curriculum, lettre de motivation manuscrite en trois exemplaires, copie de la dernière inspection et photo d'identité à …  
A.P.W.B.Dumbledore directeur, école de Poudlard, Pré-au-Lard.

1992  
Offre :  
Recherchons Professeur sorcier, expérience souhaitée, pour dispenser les cours de DCFM au sein d'un établissement de prestige. Salaire alléchant, gîte et couvert en sus.  
Adresser réponse, curriculum et lettre de motivation à…..

1993  
Offre :  
Recherchons Professeur sorcier pour assurer les cours de DCFM à l'école de Poudlard. Excellent salaire, appartement particulier et repas fins en sus.  
Adresser réponse et curriculum à…

1994  
Offre :  
Recherchons Sorcier expérimenté dans les DCFM pour assurer les cours à l'école de Poudlard. Excellent salaire, appartement somptueux et cuisinier particulier en sus.  
Toutes les réponses seront étudiées avec bienveillance. Les adresser à ….

1995  
Offre :  
URGENT, recherchons toute personne susceptible de pouvoir assurer les cours de DFCFM à l'école de Poudlard. Aucune expérience exigée. Salaire… vous n'en croirez pas vos yeux. Appartements particuliers somptueux, cuisinier privé et sucreries à volonté de la réserve personnelle du directeur.  
Enveloppe, papier, plume, encre et hibou fournis pour répondre à…

1996  
AVERTISSEMENT :  
Le poste de Professeur des Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal n'est plus disponible !  
Signé : S.Snape, Maître es DCFM  
Offre :  
Recherchons professeur en activité, à la retraite ou en invalidité pour assurer les cours de potions dans une bonne école. Salaire intéressant, prime de risques divers (explosion de chaudron, inhalation de vapeurs toxiques, empoisonnement… liste à définir avec l'intéressé). Mutuelle, pension invalidité, assurance vie et frais d'obsèques pris en charge par l'école. Appartement en cours de réfection (travaux achevés pour la rentrée). Nourri et blanchi par nos soins. Le hibou attend votre réponse.

1997  
Offre :  
Vous rêvez d'aventures, de créatures envoûtantes.  
Vous aimez les jeunes et leur dynamisme.  
Vous aimez le risque.  
Vous vous sentez une âme de héros et êtes prêt à en découdre de la baguette.  
Ce job est pour vous !  
N'attendez plus et rejoignez-nous rapidement à Pré-au-Lard !  
En plus nous vous paieront ! (nourri, logé et blanchi également)  
Adressez vos inscriptions à….  
P.S. Précisez si vous avez des notions en Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal ou autres…

1998  
AVIS  
Recherche sorcier de Sang-Pur pour assurer cours de Magie Noire au sein des ruines du château de Poudlard. Formation assurée. Nombre d'élèves restreints. Menus travaux à assurer en sus : équipe de nuit des Doloris et toilettage d'écailles. Salaire correct. Logé. Repas, chaînes et fouets fournis.  
Envoyez dans les trois jours le certificat d'incapacité à remplir cette fonction. Passé ce délai, toute absence au poste sera considérée comme trahison. Adresser le courrier à…  
Lord Voldemort  
sous couvert de L.Malfoy  
Pré-au-Lard


	4. Ne pas dépasser la dose prescripte

Inscrite depuis peu dans une communauté (ni hippie ni secte rassurez-vous) du Live Journal, s'appelant Frenchdrabble, j'écris des OS de moins de 500 mots sur un thème proposé...  
J'espère apprendre à écrire court, condensé (et non c.. dansez !) ...  
J'ai décidé de les poster également sur FFnet dans ce recueil. Par contre, j'attendrai toujours AU MOINS une semaine avant de les publier ici. Priorité au groupe ! Donc, je vous encourage à aller lire directement dans les pages de Frenchdrabbles ; vous y trouverez les OS d'autres auteurs que vous lisez peut-être sur ce site habituellement. Vous trouverez le lien à mon profil, comme d'hab' !

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**THEME** : Saint Valentin  
**FANDOM** : HP donc merci Madame JKR de nous prêter vos joujoux, hiboux et bisous !  
**PARING** : Severus Snape/ Dumbledore / Draco Malfoy  
**Mots** : 499 mots ; il a fallu élaguer… sniff  
**Rating** : PG  
Petite note de l'auteuse : Vous devez ce drabble à mes élèves. Nous travaillions sur l'écriture des dialogues. Ils semblaient autant passionnés par ce travail que moi par la perspective de corriger leur cahier. Prise d'une crise de folie passagère (on peut honnêtement se poser des questions sur l'adjectif…), je leur ai proposé un challenge.  
Pendant qu'ils finissaient, relisaient et corrigeaient leur écrit, j'en faisais un moi-même, sur le même sujet : « Un élève est convoqué dans le bureau du directeur car il a fait une bêtise… »  
Pour corser le tout, je leur ai proposé de choisir l'élève et le professeur du monde de HP (bizarrement, ils connaissent tous). Je me chargeais de la bêtise… Et nous étions le 14 février….

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Ne pas dépasser la dose prescrite**

- Monsieur le directeur, vous m'avez convoqué ? interrogea le professeur Snape pénétrant dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il aperçut sans surprise excessive un de ses élèves, Draco Malfoy ; qu'avait-il encore fait ?

- Asseyez-vous je vous prie. Je vous ai envoyé quérir à la suite d'un … problème durant le cours du professeur McGonagall.

– Je suis étonné qu'elle ne soit pas présente.

– Vous auriez pu vous en douter, Severus.

Le ton du directeur alarma les deux Serpentards : Draco rougissait comme les fesses d'un scrout à pétard après explosion, tandis que son professeur pâlissait… Son teint déjà pâle ressemblait maintenant à une enseigne pour croque-morts : Pierre Tombale et compagnie. 

C'est donc en se raclant la gorge que le professeur Snape reprit :

- Qu'ai-je à voir avec les problèmes de ma collègue ? tenta-t-il tandis que son élève se mettait à contempler ses chaussures comme si elles étaient la huitième merveille du monde.

– Vous le devinez certainement. Et pourquoi Mr Malfoy est également présent. Pas pour le plaisir de déguster une tasse de thé et quelques scones au citron en ma compagnie…Quoique…

- Albus, votre sens de l'humour serait certainement ce que je regretterais le moins si vous étiez obligé de partir. Sachez que les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont…

- … les moins longues, acheva un Dumbledore hilare. Quand je songe que vous, Severus, avez respecté la Saint Valentin !

- Monsieur le directeur, à la demande des élèves de ma maison, j'ai eu la faiblesse d'adapter mon cours au calendrier. Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport, poursuivit-il en flagrant délit de mauvaise foi.

Aux éclats de rire poussés par Albus Dumbledore, Fumseck perdit deux plumes de surprise, Rogue étrenna ses deux premiers cheveux blancs et Draco décida qu'être Mangemort n'étaient pas si terrible que ça après tout….

- Mr Malfoy, quelle potion avez-vous préparé en ce jour mémorable, pas un philtre d'amour par hasard ? reprit le directeur.

– Justement… Si, avoua un Draco très attiré par ses fabuleuses chaussures.

– Pourriez-vous m'éclairer sur le rapport entre la perturbation du cours de métamorphoses et la potion de mon cours ?

– J'en ai conservé un flacon pour mon usage personnel, répondit son élève.

– Je le comprends fort bien, je crois en avoir fait autant à son âge, se rappela le vieux sorcier. Le professeur McGonagall aurait souhaité conduire personnellement Mr Malfoy devant vous. Mais elle tente toujours de maîtriser Hermione, en espérant ne pas se noyer dans sa bave…

- Mr Malfoy, à l'avenir, souvenez-vous, deux gouttes suffisent. Quelle quantité avez-vous utilisé pour produire un tel effet ? interrogea Snape.

- Crabbe et Goyle ont ajouté leur flacon au mien, grogna un Draco ennuyé : la Sang-de-Bourbe allait-elle lui sauter dessus encore longtemps ? C'était fort amusant de la ridiculiser au début mais, ça devenait lassant…

- Severus, prévenez Minerva que nous allons remettre en fonction le cachot de la cabane hurlante.

– Combien de temps à votre avis ?

- Jusqu'à la nouvelle lune, malheureusement.

Ecrit donc en 20 minutes, mais relu et corrigé et réduit durant près d'une heure ! Un petit commentaire sera toujours le bienvenu !


	5. Chaudrons en ébullition

Inscrite depuis peu dans une communauté (ni hippie ni secte rassurez-vous) du Live Journal, s'appelant Frenchdrabble, j'écris des OS de moins de 500 mots sur un thème proposé...  
J'espère apprendre à écrire court, condensé (et non c.. dansez !) ...  
J'ai décidé de les poster également sur FFnet dans ce recueil. Par contre, j'attendrai toujours AU MOINS une semaine avant de les publier ici. Priorité au groupe ! Donc, je vous encourage à aller lire directement dans les pages de Frenchdrabble ; vous y trouverez les OS d'autres auteurs que vous lisez peut-être sur ce site habituellement. Vous trouverez le lien à mon profil, comme d'hab' !

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**THEME** : Saint Valentin  
**FANDOM & DISCLAIMER** : HP donc merci Madame JKR de nous prêter vos joujoux, hiboux et bisous !  
**PARING** : aucun …. POV de Severus pour changer  
**Mots** : 473 mots  
**Rating** : PG-16 … beaucoup, beaucoup d'allusions des plus grivoises…  
Petite note de l'auteuse : Elle me trottait trop dans l'esprit cette petite c (désolée, mais je trouve le mot parfaitement justifié !) Encore une fois…. Pôv Sev' !

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Chaudrons en ébullitions**

« ……Et c'est pourquoi cette année, un grand bal sera organisé pour la Saint Valentin où les élèves de la 5° à la 7° année seront conviés. Ainsi que tous les professeurs, insista Dumbledore en fixant le professeur Snape. »

Les pensées les plus diverses fusèrent des cerveaux immatures mis en ébullition par cette nouvelle. Le graisseux Legilimens ne leva pas assez rapidement ses barrières…

Ron : _Pourvu que personne n'invite ma Mione. Allez mon vieux, un peu de courage, jette toi à l'eau ! Si tu veux sortir avec elle et plus…_

Mione : _Est-ce que cet imbécile va ENFIN oser m'inviter ? Il compte m'embrasser avant mon premier cheveu blanc j'espère… Je lui ai pourtant offert le Kama Sutra pour Noël…_

Harry : _Vais-je battre mon record de cartes reçues de l'année dernière ? Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre… Va-t-il penser à moi cette année ? Oser m'inviter ? …_

Neville : _Je vais l'inviter tout de suite ! Et je ne lui vomis pas sur les pieds cette fois ci. J'aime la botanique, mais pas les râteaux…_

Crabbe : _Nié ?_

Goyle : _agueugeu…._

Pansy : _Magne-toi ma belle ou Millicent va te le piquer…_

Millicent : _Si elle ose l'approcher la première, je lui arrache les yeux !_

Draco : _Fuir Pansy… fuir Millicent… les fuir TOUTES… mais…. Non, tu ne peux pas devant tout le monde…Pas penser à son p'tit cul…_

Fred : Angelina ! OK ? _Super !_

George : _Elle a une copine ?_

Ginny : _Il m'a complètement esquinté mes chaussures vernies l'année dernière. Pourvu qu'il ne recommence pas. Vaut mieux que je mette mes vieilles Doc Martins._

Luna Lovegood : _Est-ce que j'ai plus de chance avec les boucles d'oreilles en poil de morflac joufflu ou celles en carottes ?_

Mimi Geignarde : _Harrrryyyyyyyy, j'arrriiiiiivvvveuuuuhhhhhh !_ (Plouf !)

S'en était trop ! Beaucoup plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter venant d'êtres aux pensées hormonalisées à l'extrême. Même s'il avait été étonné par certaines, c'est l'esprit éreinté par toutes ces niaiseries qu'il se tourna vers ses collègues, fuyant ces élucubrations. Mal lui en prit….

Dumbledore : _Espérons que Minerva mettra encore sa guêpière en cuir. Elle s'harmonise parfaitement à sa cr…  
_  
Minerva : _Je suis certaine qu'il appréciera ce nouvel accessoire…_

Bibine : _C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire sur un balai ! J'espère qu'il approfondira l'… entraînement…_

Rusard : _V'la que ça r 'commence ! Et comme à chaque bal, ma p'tite chatte va encore disparaître… Eux et leur boucan !_

Flitwick : _Miss Teigne ! Miss Teigne ! Où es-tu ma belle ?_

Pomfresh : _Tiens, ce ne sont pas les potions de contraception qui vont être utilisées en premier cette année, mais de réanimation… Mais qu'arrive-t-il au professeur Snape ? Pourquoi s'est-il évanoui ? _

MAUDITE SAINT VALENTIN !

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le drabble suivant est déjà écrit !  
Et pour celui ci………. Un p'tit clic ou une grande claque ? A vous de choisir….


	6. Une seule nuit pour mon seul vit

**THEME** : Ce soir, je ne dors pas seule…  
**FANDOM ET DISCLAIMER** : HP donc merci Madame JKR de nous prêter vos joujoux, hiboux et bisous !  
**PAIRING** : Severus Snape/Ronald Weasley  
**Mots** : 496 mots  
**Rating** : PG-16 … histoire d'être tranquille…  
**Petite note de l'auteuse** : Surtout, ne lisez pas cette mini fic en premier ! C'est une fic miroir, c'est à dire qu'elle a été complètement écrite en prenant une autre comme support et, ici, en la détournant de façon parodique. Il vous faut **ABSOLUMENT** lire le drabble de Louve26 : Une seule nuit dans une seule vie, un adorable drabble Ron/Mione…. Vous allez le trouver dans mon profil, des mes fics favorites…

Morale : Faut pas lâcher la Zaza sur ses idées immorales….. ou débiles ! C'est encore notre pôv' p'tit Sev' qui en pâtit…. 

Drabble-miroir parodique :**Une seule nuit pour mon seul vit(1).**

Comme tous les soirs depuis que nous sommes à Grimmauld Square, je ne trouve pas le sommeil. J'essaie de me persuader que les raisons de ces insomnies sont les plats à base de haricots préparés par Molly Weasley et qu'elle affectionne, l'odeur des gaz qui en découle, la recherche d'un satané toilette libre. Mais je me mens.

Je sais que pour m'endormir dans ma chambre, je compte les moutons qui peu à peu deviennent tous orangés puis roux. Peut-être suis-je en train de devenir fou ! Enfin, dans mes rêves…

Je n'ai pas oublié ces regards échangés au repas précédant. Cette explosion d'odeurs que je n'ai jamais senties avec d'autres. Une crispation qui traversait mon estomac, les contractions qui s'emparaient de mes intestins, et la honte. Son regard bleu qui riait, son ricanement, son doigt qui me désignait.

Je me retourne rageusement dans mon lit, donne un coup de pied, me lève à la recherche de ces satanés toilettes et jure comme un charretier.

– Professeur, quel langage, je suis outré !

J'en tombe à la renverse, le pantalon baissé, heurtant la tête du jeune Weasley au passage. La clarté de la lune illumine son visage inconscient.

– Mais que faisait-il là ?

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure et je suis obligé d'allonger l'évanoui sur mon lit. Mon cœur se serre en remarquant qu'il est torse nu et que le bas de son pyjama s'orne d'un trou maladroitement placé.

– Que s'est-il passé ? marmonne-t-il revenant à lui.

J'ai la gorge sèche, mon sang bouillonne tandis que je fixe son trou sans répondre.  
Inquiet, il resserre les plis de son pyjama et regarde mon lit sur lequel il gît. Lentement il s'assoit près de moi.

– Euhhh … Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

- …

Je le regarde, incapable d'envoyer une réplique qui pourrait me tirer de ce guêpier. Toutes ces foutues punitions que je lui aie données depuis que je suis son professeur ne m'aideront pas pour lui faire comprendre combien je le désire.

– Une seule nuit, une nuit de plaisir pour nos vits(1), nous pouvons nous le permettre… Sans retenue ! Soyons fous !

Je vois ses prunelles bleues s'écarquiller sous la surprise. Ai-je vraiment parlé ? Je me sens rougir. Qu'ai-je dit qui assombrit son regard d'une lueur de panique ? Qui amène un rictus nauséeux sur son visage mal rasé ? Qu'ai-je dit ? Qu'ai-je dit qui le pousse à se lever loin de moi, à repousser mes mains sur ses épaules et à se tortiller pour éviter ma bouche.

J'étouffe un gémissement quand un genou franchit la barrière de mon aine. Je retiens mon souffle quand il enfouit son poing dans mon nez. Mes doigts s'accrochent à son habit pendant que je m'affale, étourdi, faisant glisser son pantalon.

– Ron, si vous saviez comme elle m'excite…

Je me renverse sur le parquet, et observe sa nudité avant de sombrer dans les nues. Mille étoiles dansent devant mes yeux…

Ce soir, je ne dors pas seul.

(1)_Prenez votre dico et vous serez surpris ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu mes Fables…_

Pour me dire combien je suis dure avec not' pôv' Sevy,  
pour me donner envie de poursuivre plus avant dans la co…..  
(indice : ça rime, mais rime pauvre… comme mon esprit !)  
Pour me faire des Bibis aussi !  
C'est la p'tite review, par ici !


	7. Le retourneur de temps

**THEME** : horloge  
**FANDOM & DISCLAIMER** : HP donc merci Madame JKR de nous prêter vos joujoux, hiboux et bisous ! Car je n'aurais pas de sous pour ce drabble.  
**PAIRING** : Sirius Black center  
**MOTS** : 473 mots sans les dates ni les heures.  
**RATING** : PG-16 …Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Et bien, lisez et vous verrez…  
**Petite note de l'auteuse** : Je dédie ce drabble à deux fancfictionneuses que j'aime beaucoup et à qui vous devez ce drabble…  
D'abord, Calimera dite aussi LilouBlack : tu vois, je suis arrivée à en faire un sans Sev et avec ton Siri adoré… Mais c'est lui qui souffre du coup !  
Ensuite Fanette31 : sans ta présence chaleureuse, je ne serais sans doute pas allée au cinéma toute seule voir ce film magnifique qui m'a inspiré en grande partie l'argument de ce drabble, sans compter mes moments passés en ta compagnie dans ce lieu particulièrement prolifique pour mon imagination : la voiture !  
A la fin du drabble, vous devriez reconnaître le film en question….  
…  
…  
…

**Le retourneur de temps…. (2°version)**

Vendredi 18 juin 1996  
6 h 02 : Dans la salle des mystères, Lupin ramassait fiévreusement un retourneur de temps intact. Il lui donna six tours…  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………

6 h 00 : - Tout est de ma faute. Si j'étais venu vous en parler, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé et il ne serait pas mort.

– Non, Harry. Non, je suis seul fautif. J'ai commis des erreurs. Et avant tout, je n'aurais jamais dû obliger un homme aussi impulsif que Sirius à rester cloîtré. Surtout après avoir connu Azkaban, marmonna Dumbledore…….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

3 h 30 : …_Je dois partir. Je suis un boulet dans sa vie qui ne sera jamais normale avec un fugitif comme moi à ses côtés. Je n'ose même plus croiser son regard. Encore moins lui parler. Qu'aurai-je à dire ? Que je regrette ? … pas un instant. Mon seul regret est de devoir renoncer. Tant que je serais présent, mes pensées, mes yeux me trahiront. Et un jour, mes gestes. Je n'ai aucun lieu pour fuir… Je n'ai plus d'autre choix. Désolé Harry de te faire subir encore ça, mais je le dois. Bella me semble prête à m'aider à donner le change… malgré elle, bien sûr.._

« C'est tout ce que tu peux faire Bella ? Tu me déçois ! »

Un deuxième jet rouge fusa. Il frappa Sirius qui sembla flotter un instant avant de chuter de l'autre côté du voile…. …

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

3 h 04 : …Harry se sentit soulagé en découvrant l'arrivée des membres de l'Ordre venant à leur secours. Une bataille féroce s'engagea. Sirius vit avec effroi Tonks dévaler les marches de l'amphi sous les sorts jetés par Bellatrix. Il se rua à son secours ; pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas… Elle devait vivre. Il fallait absolument qu'elle vive, pour lui ! … …

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jeudi 17 juin 1996  
21 h 57 : …- Il n'est pas question que j'attende ici l'arrivée de Dumbledore ! Personne n'arrivera à m'y forcer, pas même lui !

- Ces ordres sont clairs pourtant, et dans ton intérêt… Si on te trouve au Ministère, reprit Remus.

– Pas question ! Harry a besoin de moi ! l'interrompit Sirius en claquant la porte…. …

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mercredi 16 juin 1996  
22 h 30 :…« Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas… vous déranger. J'étais simplement venu voir Remus, » balbutia Tonks qui sentait monter les larmes. La scène découverte en ouvrant la porte de chambre de son loup-garou adoré avait anéanti tous ses désirs, ses espoirs.

Là, sur le lit, se déshabillant mutuellement tout en échangeant un baiser passionné, Sirius étreignait son ami, son ancien amant. Les ceintures défaites, les chemises chiffonnées au bout des bras, en bas des reins, les deux corps serrés et les mains affamées découvrant l'autre insatiablement, rien ne permettait de douter.

Mais Remus se leva, hagard, sortit précipitamment sans un regard pour Sirius. Il devait parler à Tonks, lui expliquer. Sirius, lui, cacha son chagrin entre ses mains. Qu'avait-il fait !

Un léger POP et il découvrit Remus planté là, devant lui, vêtu, le rejoignant .

Ils s'étaient retrouvés.

…  
…  
…  
…  
_Pourquoi deuxième version marqué au titre ? Car celle que je publie sur Ffpasnet n'est pas la même que sur Frenchdrabble… Il y a de nettes différences. Si cela vous intéresse d'allez voir la première, n'hésitez pas ! Le lien de la communauté est à mon profil….  
Et en attendant autre chose….. une ptite review pour la pôv Zaza…._


	8. Souvenirs, souvenirs

**THEME** : Pingouin….. bin…. J'ai utilisé le mot !  
**FANDOM ET DISCLAIMER** : HP donc merci Madame JKR de nous prêter vos joujoux, hiboux (pas vos bijoux) et gros bisous !  
**PAIRING** : Severus Snape/Sirius Black  
**Mots** : 492 mots  
**Rating** : PG-16 Attention ceci est un slash ! Homophobe, partez !  
**Petite note** : Cette idée m'a trotté dans la tête….. Le lieu, vous le découvrirez tout de suite. L'argument : et si, après la chute de Voldemort, Severus avait été arrêté et conduit à Azkaban le temps que son innocence soit vérifiée ? Y aurait-il rencontré Sirius Black ?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Souvenirs, souvenirs…**

« - Etre ici est déjà un tourment. Mais t'y retrouver ! La présence des Détraqueurs ne seraient elles plus suffisantes pour supplicier régulièrement les prisonniers ? Je suis contraint de revivre à chaque fois que j'ouvre les yeux, les pires souvenirs de mon adolescence par ta seule vue !

- Je pourrais le prétendre aussi… si je te connaissais moins bien.

– Un bénéfice est à porter à ton crédit : grâce à toi, il ne me restera nul souvenir heureux dont ils pourront se repaître. Ta compagnie les aura tous chassés. Néanmoins, me passer de cet avantage est mon plus grand désir en cet instant.

- Le mien est plutôt d'être en un autre lieu. Mais ta présence m'y serait infiniment agréable…

- Si la situation était différente, j'en rirais !

- Et ce serait la première fois depuis longtemps ! Ce qui te ferait le plus grand bien. Ton visage se transforme, s'illumine lorsque tu souris. Et quand tu ris ! Tu es à croquer ! Je me sens l'envie de façonner avec toi, tout une série de tendres et chaleureux souvenirs… comme autrefois.

– Je ne mange plus de ce pain là.

– Préfères-tu l'infâme croûton moisi accompagnant le brouet que l'on nous sert en guise de repas ? Je pensais encore à toi après mon …erreur. Et j'étais tellement étonné de voir que Dumbledore n'avait pu éviter ton incarcération.

– Crois bien que j'espère ne pas m'éterniser ici, avec son aide. Mais tu qualifies d'ERREUR ta tentative de crime ! Ton ERREUR a failli me coûter la vie ! Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu avais agi ainsi et je ne suis pas prêt de te pardonner.

– Par jalousie…

- Comment ça ? Par jalousie ?

- J'étais persuadé que toi et Remus… Enfin, tu vois. J'ai pensé que si tu découvrais son secret honteux, tu le quitterais et me reviendrais… J'étais stupide. Je n'avais aucune chance et nous t'avons tous deux perdus.

– D'autant plus stupide qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous !

- Mais toutes ses soirées que vous passiez ensemble ?

- Il m'avait demandé de l'aider à rattraper son retard en potions, sa matière faible. Que je sois de Serpentard ne le gênait nullement. Mais il ne voulait pas incommoder ses amis, les Maraudeurs, donc toi. S'il avait su pour nous…

- Merlin ! Durant tout ce temps j'ai cru que… Si j'avais su…

- Qu'aurais-tu donc fait ?

- Ceci…. »

_Sirius s'approcha lentement de Severus, le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Les deux anciens amants commencèrent à s'embrasser… _

« Tu as eu raison, gardien, de me présenter ces souvenirs avant de les consommer…. Sépare ces deux pingouins. Ce moment entre eux nous restaurera au moins une semaine et, quand ils n'en auront plus que les regrets, nous les mettrons à nouveau dans la même cellule, le temps qu'ils produisent suffisamment de substance pour nous alimenter. Je te rends quelques pensées et bon appétit à toi. »

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Ce drabble ne me satisfait qu'à moitié… Par contre, sur ce thème, Calimera alias LilouBlack a écrit un drabble magnifique de drôlerie et émotions mêlées… Courrez le lire ! Vous trouverez le lien vers la communauté Frenchdrabble à mon profil. Une fois là bas, facile de sélectionner les drabbles de fandom HP ! _

Et en attendant, une p'tite review me ferait bien plaisir….si le cœur vous en dit.


	9. Souffler le Show et le froid

**THEME** : show  
**FANDOM** : HP donc merci Madame JKR de nous prêter vos joujoux, quelle chance vous avez qu'ils soient tous à vous !  
**PAIRING** : Severus Snape center…. Encore et toujours  
**Mots** : 496 mots  
**Rating** : PG OU K  
**Petite note **: Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut. Dites le moi ! 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

SOUFFLER LE SHOW ET LE FROID 

Par cette chaude nuit du mois de juin le professeur Snape ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Dumbledore, après une réunion houleuse de l'Ordre, venait de lui refuser une fois de plus sa demande de nomination au poste de DCFM. Il était excédé, hors de lui.

Quand, finalement, il parvint à s'assoupir, son repos fut troublé par un étrange cauchemar…

Dans ce rêve, Godric et Salazar l'accueillait dans un lieu des plus surprenant :

- Cher Severus ! commençait Salazar, vous êtes l'heureux gagnant de notre Show Magicsonges !

- Votre mine effarée nous indique à tous que vous ignorez tout de ce jeu diffusé sur la RTMMMMMM, poursuivait Grodric tandis qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements pré-enregistrés retentissait.

– Rappelons-lui, ainsi qu'à nos auditeurs qui découvriraient le Show, ses règles les plus élémentaires de tout le monde onirique.

– Parfaitement mon cher Salazar. Professeur Snape, pendant deux secondes, nous allons sonder votre esprit et en extraire tous vos souhaits, vos désirs ! Ensuite, vous en sélectionnerez trois qui seront réalisés par la volonté de Merlin et de nos sponsors.

– Mais faites un choix judicieux…. Car pour chaque vœu aux effets positifs sera adjoint un désir aux effets négatifs. Etes-vous prêt ?

- Comme tout ceci n'est qu'une trollerie de rêve… qu'importe ! Allons-y, railla Snape.

_Trouver l'élixir de Longue Vie et acquérir ainsi gloire et fortune.  
Epouser la plus belle des sorcières et fonder une famille weasleysque  
Ne plus vivre la cérémonie stupide de rentrée avec le Choixpeau et le discours de Dumbledore.  
Puiser sans limites dans les stocks des meilleurs herboristes et apothicaires du pays.  
Etre débarrassé de ces élèves stupides  
Que l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard remporte tous les matchs  
Retirer des points à Potter encore et toujours  
Ridiculiser Miss Je-Sais-Tout définitivement  
Trouver le shampooing idéal  
Gagner la Coupe des Maisons année après année  
Obtenir l'Ordre de Merlin première classe.  
Cesser une bonne fois pour toute d'être harcelé par Dumbledore et ses sucreries  
Echapper à la corvée des réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix chez le clébart  
Se venger des sarcasmes de Black  
Oublier définitivement mon pire souvenir  
Apprendre ma nomination en tant que professeur de DCFM  
Ne plus plier l'échine devant le Dark Lord  
_

- La sélection est faite ! reprit Salazar. Choisissez !

- Je ne veux me venger de Black !

- Vœu enregistré. Soyez satisfait, vous échapperez dans quelques mois aux réunions de l'Ordre aussi.

- Je veux mon poste de DCFM !

- Vous l'aurez, mais profitez-en bien car vous serez débarrassez sous peu des élèves stupides ; des autres également.

- Vous… Je …hésita Snape. Je ne souhaite pas prendre de risque. Tout simplement, je désire ne plus avoir à supporter toutes les fadaises de la rentrée des classes.

– Aucun problème. De plus, patientez, et vous serez délivré de Dumbledore et de ses sucreries. De votre propre main…

Un rayon de soleil le réveilla sur ces dernières paroles.   
Un frisson le traversa en se souvenant de ce songe étrange.  
Heureusement, ce n'était qu'un rêve…


	10. Comptines

Inscrite dans une communauté (ni hippie ni secte rassurez-vous) du Live Journal, s'appelant Frenchdrabble, j'écris des OS de moins de 500 mots sur un thème proposé...  
J'espère apprendre à écrire court, condensé (et non c.. dansez !) ...  
J'ai décidé de les poster également sur FFnet dans ce recueil. Par contre, j'attendrai toujours AU MOINS une semaine avant de les publier ici. Priorité au groupe ! Donc, je vous encourage à aller lire directement dans les pages de Frenchdrabble ; vous y trouverez les OS d'autres auteurs que vous lisez peut-être sur ce site habituellement. Vous trouverez le lien à mon profil, comme d'hab' !

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
**  
THEME** : Comptines  
**FANDOM & DISCLAIMER** : HP donc merci Madame JKR de nous prêter vos joujoux, hiboux et bisous !  
**PARING** : aucun …. POV des Serpentards pour cette première série…  
**Nombre de mots** : Les comptines d'origines ne comptent pas, c'est le cas de le dire. Je ne compte que les mots de mes détournements. Donc, au final, 266 mots.  
**Rating** : PG **… mais également NC-17 pour deux d'entre elles** !  
Note de l'auteuse : Ce thème me plaît énormément ! On se demande pourquoi...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Ainsi font font font Les petites marionnettes  
Ainsi font font font Trois p'tits tours et puis s'en vont.  
Puis elles reviendront Les petites marionnettes  
Puis elles danseront Quand les enfants dormiront youpiiiiii !_

Ainsi fond, fond, fond, les jolis petits chaudrons,  
Ainsi fond, fond, fond, _Evanesco_ et puis s'en vont.  
Puis ils reviendront, les élèves du prof d'potions,  
Puis ils râleront, quand les points s'évanouiront.  
Youpiiiiii !

Chanson enfantine pour Serpentards, bien sûr !

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

_Au feu, les pompiers,  
V'là la maison qui brûle !  
Au feu, les pompiers,  
V'là la maison brûlée ! _

C'est pas moi, qui l'ai brûlée,  
C'est la cantinière,  
C'est pas moi, qui l'ai brûlée,  
C'est le cantinier.

Au feu les sorciers  
Vlà Poudlard qui brûle !  
Au feu les sorciers  
Vlà Poudlard brûlé !

C'est pas moi qui l'ai brûlé,  
C'est Lord Voldemort,  
C'est pas moi qui l'ai brûlé,  
C'est les Mangemorts.

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

_Quand trois poules vont au champ  
la première va devant  
la deuxième suit la première  
la troisième va par derrière  
quand trois poules vont au champ  
la première va devant._

Quand trois amis vont en douce  
Le Potter va devant  
Le Rouquin suit le Potter  
La Mione trottine derrière  
Quand trois amis vont en douce  
Le Potter va devant.

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

_Une poule sur un mur  
Qui picore du pain dur  
Picoti, picota  
Lève la queue et puis s'en va._

Le Dark Lord vit un moldu,  
Sans doute un quelconqu'locdu,  
_Doloris, Avada,_  
Lève baguette et puis tua.

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

_Savez-vous planter les choux  
à la mode, à la mode,  
Savez-vous planter les choux  
à la mode de chez nous ?  
On les plante avec les mains...  
avec les pieds... avec le coude...  
_

Savez-vous flatter le vit  
A la mode, à la mode,  
Savez-vous flatter le vit  
A la mode du Sevy ?

On le flatte avec envie…  
On le flatte et il revit…  
On le flatte et il grandit…  
On le flatte et il grossit…  
On le flatte et il jaillit…

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

_1, 2, 3, j'irai dans les bois  
4, 5, 6, cueillir des cerises  
7, 8, 9, dans un panier neuf  
10, 11, 12,elles seront toutes rouges_

1 2 3 le prof aux aboies  
4 5 6 recherche des sévices  
7 8 9 sur des fessiers neufs  
10 11 12 deviendront tous rouges !

hphphphphphphphphphpphph

_Maman les p'tits bateaux  
Qui vont sur l'eau ont-ils des jambes ?  
Mais oui mon gros bêta  
S'ils n'en avaient pas  
Ils ne march'raient pas  
Va quand tu seras grand  
Tu f'ras le tour du monde  
Tu reviendras sûrement  
Embrasser ta maman_

Sevy le p'tit loupiot  
Qui montre ses crocs a des yeux d'ambre  
Mais oui mon gros bêta  
S'il n'en avait pas  
Il n'te mordrait pas.  
Va quand tu s'ras mourrant  
Tu seras tout immonde  
Tu repens'ras sûrement  
A mon avertissement

Hphphphphphphphphphpphph

_Au clair de la lune trois petits lapins  
qui mangeaient des prunes comme trois coquins  
la pipe à la bouche, le verre à la main  
en disant mesdames versez-nous du vin  
tout plein, jusqu'à demain matin_

Au Clair de sa lune, un petit Lupin  
Mignonnait une brune, comme un p'tit coquin  
Elle taillait une pipe, sa pine à la main,  
En disant Remus donne-moi ton engin  
Tout plein jusqu'à demain matin.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Honnêtement…. J'ai honte…. Surtout pour la dernière…  
Une petite précision pour _Savez vous planter les choux_… peu de personnes en sont conscientes, mais Savez-vous planter les choux est une chanson paillarde du Moyen-Age. Et si ! En effet, le chou est un petit mot pour désigner le sexe féminin…. Je vous laisse à vos idées mentales en revisitant cette chanson « enfantine » à laquelle je suis restée, en fin de compte, tout à fait fidèle !

Sur la communauté vous trouverez un superbe détournement d'AnnaOz de Malbrough s'en va en guerre.

Si vous pensez que ces détournements ont quelque mérite, si vous voulez m'insulter, m'envoyez paître, me faire kikou ou que sais-je encore ! Une seule technique, la p'tite review !


	11. Classe, chaudron et explosion

Inscrite dans une communauté (ni hippie ni secte rassurez-vous) du Live Journal, s'appelant Frenchdrabble, j'écris des OS de moins de 500 mots sur un thème proposé...  
J'espère apprendre à écrire court, condensé (et non c.. dansez !) ...  
J'ai décidé de les poster également sur FFnet dans ce recueil. Par contre, j'attendrai toujours AU MOINS une semaine avant de les publier ici. Priorité au groupe ! Donc, je vous encourage à aller lire directement dans les pages de Frenchdrabble ; vous y trouverez les OS d'autres auteurs que vous lisez peut-être sur ce site habituellement. Vous trouverez le lien à mon profil, comme d'hab' !

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**THEME:** classe  
**FANDOM & DISCLAIMER:** HP donc merci Madame JKR de nous prêter vos joujoux, hiboux et bisous**!  
PARING:** aucun …. Différents POV successifs… à vous de deviner lesquels Ô  
**Mots:** 500 mots à l'arrache!  
**Rating:** K  
Petite notede l'auteuse: J'aurais voulu utiliser Exercice de Style, mais je n'y suis pas arrivée…. Une autre fois peut-être…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**11- Classe, chaudron et explosion**.

Les élèves entrent. En silence car leur professeur les surveillent. D'un simple coup de baguette, la potion à préparer apparaît au tableau. Quelques questions puis Serpentards et Gryffondors s'activent autour des chaudrons.  
Bientôt l'air se charge de vapeur, les chaudrons bouillonnent…

Encore une matinée à supporter ces prétendus élèves, ou plutôt ces larves de cornichons. Il se demande une fois de plus s'il a choisi le bon camp. Les _Doloris_, on s'y habitue à la longue… Que lui avait-il pris d'accepter l'offre de ce vieux fou! Non seulement il doit encore supporter Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, mais également ces rejetons dégénérés de mangemorts ou ces insupportables Gryffondors! Et comme de bien entendu, Longdubat va encore laisser exploser sa préparation! A croire que son cerveau a été dolorisé… Sa mère était-elle enceinte quand les Lestrange se sont occupés d'elle ?

Ils arrivent. Je suis prêt. Je suis rutilant… Vivement qu'on s'occupe de moi. Doucement avec l'eau ! Tu m'éclabousses et risques d'éteindre le feu ! Doucement avec les pattes de tarentulas gigolotas, elles sont pires que de l'encre de Chine. Mon décapage risque d'être problématique … quoique ce bon Neville se fera une joie de revenir me récurer encore une fois après la classe. C'est un habitué. A moins que Potter… Ou mieux, les deux! Mais baisse le feu maintenant ! Tout va exploser ! … Trop tard.

Ne pas trembler. Déglutir et respirer. Ne pas penser au prof devant lui. Ne pas le regarder. Ne pas l'écouter…SI ! L'écouter mais imaginer n'importe qui d'autre à sa place… enfin, non, presque n'importe qui !  
Que mettre en premier ? La racine d'asphodèle ou une patte de Tarentulas ? Baisser ou monter le feu ? Petits ou gros bouillons ? Il ne sait pas… Il ne sait plus. Trop tard. Explosion !

C'est aujourd'hui que tu le décroches, ma grande ! Tu l'auras ton O en potions ! Il ne pourra pas ignorer ton intelligence plus longtemps…  
"Moi je sais ! C'est une patte de Tarentulas Gigolotas, nommée ainsi par Cretinus-le-Fol en raison de sa démarche. Ses applications sont…."  
Dix points en moins pour interventions intempestives ! C'est trop fort! Il exagère! Puisque c'est ça, je n'ouvrirai plus la bouche jusqu'à la fin du cours…. La potion de Neville bout trop fort. Je devrais le prévenir. Et puis Troll! Je n'ouvrirai pas la bouche… IL n'a qu'à se débrouiller avec les explosions pendant ses cours !

Mme Pomfresh  
à  
MdM Hippocrates Smethwick  
Sainte-Mangouste

Monsieur,  
Je vous envoie ces patients. Leur cas dépasse mes compétences.  
Je pense que lors de la séparation, la présence de MdM Strout sera nécessaire ainsi que celle de psychomages suffisamment musclés. De nombreuses menaces ont été formulées de part et d'autres. Seul le chaudron s'est tu.

Après leur avoir jeté un sort de mutisme, le MédicoMage Smethwick contempla avec consternation l'enchevêtrement déposé dans son cabinet. Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour séparer chaudron, professeur et élèves ?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Vos reviews sont attendues, espérées comme un jour sans Gryffondors par Severus Snape !  
Merci de m'avoir lue!

Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, deux nouvelles communautés sur Live Journal que je co-modère…  
**SevySnow** consacrée aux défis autour d'un perso …Est-il utile de dire son nom? Déjà de nombreuses fics, icônes et fanarts sont à découvrir.

**Acciofics**, la petite dernière… Vous avez envie de lire une très bonne fic ? Vous en avez lue une et vous voulez partager votre enthousiasme ? Cette communauté est pour vous !

Les liens sont à mon profil !


	12. Xreluquer nié ?

**Thème** : Reluquer  
**Pairing** : Ron/Severus … et un peu d'Hermione  
**Rating** : PG  
**Disclaimer** : On partage Mme Rowling ? Ron et les sous pour vous, Sev pour moi !  
**Nombre de mots** : 414 ; super ! Je n'ai pas eu à en retirer !

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

**(x)reluqué….. nié ?**

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il me dit là ? Reluquer ? Je n'ai pas reluqué Hermione ! J'avais les yeux fixé sur ce foutu chaudron! Et elle qui a l'air d'accord ! J'aurais tout vu !.  
_  
" Mr Weasley, votre maison ne perdrait pas autant de points si vous consentiez à m'écouter pendant les cours. Miss Granger, quelque soit votre partenaire, vous êtes toujours aussi incompétente à le faire écouter. Quinze points de moins pour Gryffondor, sussura Snape, un vague sourire de contentement aux lèvres.

_Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ce salaud m'a encore eu ! Tout ça parce que soit disant je reluque ou pas assez bien… J'ai pas tout compris… _

_D'accord, je n'avais pas vu que la potion était aussi épaisse et qu'il fallait tourner la spatule comme un malade et pas seulement un chouilla. C'est pour ça qu'il a mis un balaise dans chaque équipe._

_Hermione va me maudire…_

_Que faire pour me rattraper au prochain cours ? Car là, Evanesco ! Plus rien dans le pot !_

_Je sais ! Je vais faire attention à tout et tout regarder de très très près. Ron, mon gars, tu vas avoir besoin de t'équiper !_

Au cours suivant, Serpentards et Gryffondors entrèrent dans la classe en pouffant malgré la présence de leur sinistre professeur. Même Harry avait du mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Hermione, quant à elle, affichait l'air des mauvais jours. Ils devaient finir la potion commencée au cours précédent. C'est à dire pour eux deux, tout reprendre à zéro ! De plus, elle était prête à parier que Snape n'apprécierait pas du tout cette mascarade. C'était encore sur elle que tout retomberait.

_Je suis paré ! Je vais suivre à la loupe toutes les instructions !… _

_Putain ! Comment Harry fait avec ces trucs ? Je vois à peine la spatule pour touiller cette espèce de colle ingrouillable… Même un troll aurait du mal…_

- Mr Weasley, si le ridicule tuait, vos amis souhaiteraient votre fête le 31 octobre. Retirez immédiatement ces lunettes et rendez-les à son légitime propriétaire. Monsieur Potter, à n'en pas douter… Une ancienne paire. Expliquez-vous Weasley.

– La dernière fois, vous m'avez demandé de peut-être reluquer… J'avoue que je n'ai pas bien compris, Monsieur.

– Le contraire m'eut fortement étonné, ricana Snape. Apprenez que je ne vous aie rien demandé de tel. Mais en constatant votre manque d'énergie pour le simple mélange d'une potion, je vous ai nommé _Petit Freluquet…_ Ce mot appartient-il à votre vocabulaire ?

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

_Je sais…. Je suis très vilaine avec le petit Ron….  
Vous me pardonnez ?  
Une p'tite review ?_


	13. 13 Bleu nain Rouge

**Thème** : bleu marine  
**Fandom** : HP et mici à JKR de nous laisser utiliser ses joujoux…. Mici aussi à Mr Grimm et Perrault ainsi que Philippe Dumas et La Fontaine… (et oui, j'ai largement plagié !)  
**Pairing** : Vous verrez bien par vous même !.. très général  
**Rating** : G…. même les moins de 9 ans peuvent le lire…  
**Nombre de mots** : 498 sans le titre !

Note de la zauteuse : Je venais de donner l'évaluation d'expression écrite à mes élèves quand j'ai eu une idée tordue mixant le thème donné de Frenchdrabble et le sujet donné que voici :

En se rendant chez sa mère-grand, le Petit Chaperon Rouge, au lieu de rencontrer le loup, au détour du chemin, s'est trouvé nez à nez avec le Petit Poucet.  
Imagine leur rencontre ainsi qu'une aventure qui leur arrive.

**NEWS** : je viens de créer une communauté C2 sur ce site : **Sus à Severus Snape** ! Si vous êtes à la recherche d'une fic COMPLETE sur mon personnage préféré, venez chez moi ! (lien à mon profil bien sûr...) Déjà, à ce jour, 74 fics en réserve...  
Et pour recevoir les mise à jour, il suffit de cliquer sur Subscribe à la page d'accueil de la C2...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

**13- Bleu, nain, Rouge  
**  
_- Fais gaffe ! Tu laisses plein de miettes derrière toi ! me lança la fille en rouge. _

_- C'est exprès, répondis-je, pour retrouver mon chemin._

_– Dans ce cas, c'est loupé. Regarde, les animaux font le ménage._

_– C'est pô vrai !.!.! Et dire que j'ai donné tous mes cailloux à ton frère._

_– Mon frère ? Quel frère ? Je n'en ai point._

_– Ou bien l'un des tiens car vous ne vous ressemblez guère, hormis votre cape. Mais la sienne est bleu marine tricotée à la main, avec une lettre en rouge sur le devant, un W. Je pensais avoir fait un échange intéressant. Crois-moi ! Il m'a refilé sa galette contre des cailloux. Et comme j'avais la dalle… Où vas-tu de ce bon pas ?_

_- Je me rends chez mère-grand lui porter une galette et un petit pot de beurre. Mais toi, comment te nomme-t-on ?_

_- On m'appelle Petit Poucet ou encore Celui-Qui-A-Refusé-De-Grandir mais ce n'est pas mon vrai nom…_

_- Pourquoi cela ?_

_- C'est une longue histoire que je ne tiens pas à raconter. Pour Petit, je crois que tu comprendras bien toute seule, lui répondis-je en remontant mes lunettes rondes sur le haut de mon nez._

_– En effet, constata-t-elle en détaillant ma courte taille. Mais si tu as peur de te perdre, tu n'as qu'à me suivre._

_Nous cheminâmes tous deux de concert, cahin caha à travers la grande forêt sombre. Nous parvînmes à une curieuse demeure troglodyte. A mon grand étonnement, le Petit Chaperon Bleu Marine s'y trouvait également, tambourinant à tour de bras sur la porte._

_Après l'avoir longuement dévisagé, son homologue le Petit Chaperon Rouge soupira en repoussant une mèche de ses longs cheveux broussailleux derrière son oreille._

_– On ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières ! Pourtant à la page 394 du manuel de l'Histoire du savoir-vivre, il est écrit qu'il suffit de tirer la chevillette et la bobinette chèrera._

_Et elle mit ses paroles à exécution. Dans un grincement sinistre, l'occupant inattendu de l'antre se dévoila à nos yeux._

_– Mais vous n'êtes pas ma mère-grand ! s'exclama la jeune fille._

_– Remarque pertinente, Miss Chaperon. Votre grand-mère m'a mandé pour lui préparer quelque potion afin de la guérir du mal qui la tient alité. Avez-vous apporté les ingrédients en plus de ces stupides compagnons ?_

_- Mais que vous avez de grands cheveux gras ! s'étonna le rouquin Chaperon Bleu Marine, tandis que le Rouge donnait la galette et le petit pot._

_– C'est pour mieux tester votre politesse mon enfant, ricana le sombre personnage plein de rage._

_– Et que vous avez un grand nez ! m'écriais-je à mon tour…._

…Mr Potter ! Vous réveiller pour m'insulter ne semble pas la réponse à la question posée. 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

- Je ne te prêterai plus mes livres de contes moldus, me souffla Hermione quelques instants plus tard. Ron m'a dit que tu lis très tard et c'est toi qui joue à la Belle au Bois Dormant.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Pourquoi Philippe Dumas ? Il est l'auteur d'un livre pour enfants s'appelant Les contes à l'envers, dans lequel se trouve Le Petit Chaperon Bleu Marine…. D'où mon histoire….

Et la prochaine s'appelle : " A la réponse des p'tites reviews..." ... Evidemment, si vous m'en laissez !  
Mici de m'avoir lue.


	14. Le presse papier

Ce drabble m'avait fortement marqué lorsque je l'avais lu.  
C'était la toute première fic que je lisais de cette toute nouvelle autrice... Il me trotte toujours dans la tête et la preuve en est, je le détourne... en le pervertisant ; ce qui ne surprendra personne.

**Titre : Le presse-papier**

Drabble écrit pour la communauté SevyS Now (lien à mon profil) dans le cadre du défi de détournement  
**défi **: le double effet Sevy koolpairing : Severus/ Harry et un peu d'Hermionerating : PG-16 pour allusions très immorales (surtout de la part d'un enseignant)  
**Fic d'origine** : le superbe « Le Couteau » de Septentrion1970 ... vous trouverez cette auteuse et sa fic dans mes favoris  
**disclaimer **: là, vraiment je n'ai rien à moi ... entre JKR et Septentrion...  
**Nombre de mots **: 211 d'après Word

Harry allait en retenue après une dure journée de labeur et il rejoignit le professeur Snape qui corrigeait des copies dans la salle de classe.

- C'est quoi ce drôle de presse papier ? questionna-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Dix point de moins pour Gryffondor, monsieur Potter, cracha Snape tandis qu'il tentait de dissimuler l'objet oublié malencontreusement sur le bureau. Cela s'appelle un Occupez-Vous-De-Votre-Oignon. Votre niaiserie n'a pas la moindre utilité d'un tel objet.

- C'est que l'anniversaire d'Hermione est pour bientôt et je comptais profiter de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard de samedi pour lui acheter quelque chose. Avec tous les parchemins qui se tortillent dans tous les sens, ceci lui serait sans doute bien utile.

- _Hum.. Si elle liquéfie tout aussi bien que les potions, il est certain... songea le sombre individu._

_- _Professeur !

Plongé dans ses pensées perverses, Snape avait activé l'étrange et grossière baguette de plastique qui vibrait maintenant, au grand étonnement de l'élève.

- _Quoi ? prétexta Severus en découvrant l'ahurissement potterien . Après tout, je ne lui enlèverai qu'une couche d'innocence. Ce sex toy est unisex que je sache. Il peut également être utile à Miss Je-Sais-Tout... A quand le prochain cours que je distribue une nouvelle retenue ?Mais finissons agréablement celle-ci d'abord...  
_

_...  
_

___  
Je vous ferais simplement remarquer que c'est mon tout premier Snarry !!! Je n'avais jamais pu en écrire un jusqu'à présent. Mici Septentrion de m'avoir offert cette opportunité... ce qui est un comble quand on connaît ton pairing de rêve... _


	15. C'est toujours le même refrain

thème : refrain  
fandom et disclaimer : HP donc merci Madame JKR de nous prêter vos joujoux, hiboux et bisous  
pairing: Severus Snape center …. Ô  
Mots : 450  
Rating : K  
Petite note de l'auteuse : J'aurais voulu faire mieux... avec plus de surprise à la fin...

.sSSs..sSSs..sSSs..sSSs..sSSs..sSSs..sSSs..sSSs..sSSs..sSSs..sSSs..sSSs.

**15- C'est toujours le même refrain..**.

Une pincée de poudre de Digitalus Purpurea et laisser bouillonner jusqu'à réduction aux neuf dixièmes...  
Tourner et retourner sans cesse cette potion dans le chaudron, mois après mois, années après années pour préparer ce fichu comprimé bleuâtre. Sur demande express de Dumbledore.  
Toujours la même litanie, le même refrain d'une mélodie tombée dans l'oubli... Rien de nouveau dans ses chaudrons.. et ce « bonbon » ne lui rendra pas la mémoire...

« Severus, vous avez toute ma confiance. » , ponctue toujours le discours de son vieux maître devant les membres de l'Ordre, les purs, ceux qui n'ont pas le bras marqué.  
« Mais c'est une ancien Mangemort ! », entend-il les jeunes recrues chuchoter.  
Toujours la même rengaine, le même refrain d'une chanson ancienne... Rien de nouveau dans ses réunions... et pas question d'utiliser le « bonbon » pour les sortir de sa mémoire...pas d'échappatoire.

« Mon fidèle espion, Severus, apprends-nous ce que prépare le vieux gâteux qui dirige Poudlard... » . S'il ne répond pas, pas assez vite, pas assez bien, un Doloris par-ci, un Doloris par-là.

Toujours le même sévice, le même refrain d'une complainte triste... Rien de nouveau dans la soumission... un bien piètre prétexte pour un fichu « bonbon »...

Maintes réunions passées, quelques chaudrons plus tard, un voeu, une promesse arrachés, tous deux à son corps défendant, pour un jeune illuminé, par un vieux fou...   
Il n'en était pourtant pas étonné ; c'était comme un vieux couplet déjà maintes fois répété, jamais complètement oublié... comme le « bonbon » dans sa poche. Dumbledore y tenait tant.

Sa vie bascula du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.  
Une fuite éperdue, comme une fausse note.  
Un Mage Noir hurlant entre deux Doloris, que Draco l'a déçu.

Un Impardonnable de trop et Severus s'interpose.  
Quelques Doloris de plus et il sent ses barrières mentales se fissurer, s'écrouler l'une après l'autre.

Il le sait, il ne va pas tarder à chanter la vieille ritournelle du retourneur de veste, la chanson du rat, celle où on gémit et on trahit.  
Pas encore !  
Il ne le veut pas. Il ne le veut plus. Il n'en peut plus.

Dumbledore avait raison, pensa-t-il en avalant son « bonbon » entre deux tourments.   
Un simple bonbon a le pouvoir d'effacer le tourbillon des maux.  
Le tourbillon de la vie aussi...

.sSSs..sSSs..sSSs..sSSs..sSSs..sSSs..sSSs..sSSs..sSSs..sSSs..sSSs..sSSs.

Bouh hou hou hou !!!!

C'est la première fois que je tue Sev' !!!!!!!

C'est horrible !!!!!!

Promis, je ne recommencerai plus... enfin, pas tout de suite...


	16. Six morts et si mort !

J'avais lorgné pendant un moment en direction d'une communauté d'écriture sur Live Journal qui s'appelle 30morts et propose 30 thèmes à exploiter autour d'un personnage... Voici donc 6 tentatives d'écritures...

Je ne me suis jamais inscrite à cette communauté finalement, j'ai assez à faire avec tout le reste...

**Mort avec un crayon dans le nez **(121 mots)

La muse des potions est Dame versatile. Jamais elle n'est là lorsqu'il le désire. Pour l'appeler Severus avait coutume de rêvasser, récitant le nom de tous les ingrédients enfermés dans sa réserve personnelle. Patientant, prêt à écrire, il répétait le même rituel. Tout en marmonnant, penché sur son parchemin, il passait langoureusement sa plume le long de son visage, sur ses sourcils, le long de l'arête de son grand nez.  
Mais Potter entra de façon fracassante dans le bureau, claquant la porte contre le mur. Les bocaux en avaient tressautés sur leurs étagères. La seule erreur de Severus : avoir tenté l'utilisation de cette invention moldue, le crayon, et se curer le nez avec, ce soir là. Paix à son âme.

**Mort de honte **(99 mots)

Depuis trois semaines il avait des problèmes de sommeil.  
Depuis trois semaines il enchaînait insomnie sur insomnie.  
Depuis trois semaines ses traits se tiraient, ses yeux rougissaient.  
Depuis trois semaines chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans le miroir, il avait de plus en plus l'impression de ressembler au Dark Lord (sauf pour le nez).  
Depuis trois semaines il baillait, n'avait plus les idées claires.  
Mais était-ce une raison suffisante, lorsque la Marque le somma au milieu de la nuit de rejoindre son maître, pour transplaner à la réunion des Mangemorts en pyjama mauve avec des petits cochons roses ?

**Mort à cause d'un animal** (88 mots)

Par les C..Bip de Salazar ! Lui, Severus Snape, après avoir échappé aux crocs et aux griffes d'un loup-garou déchaîné, aux harcèlements de Maraudeurs endiablés, au directorat d'un vieil encitronné, aux pléiades d'élèves cornichonnés, lui, le bras droit du Dark Lord, champion de survie dans la catégorie agent-double, oser lui demander d'accomplir un tel rôle !

Il ne fallait pas s'étonner du résultat. Promener des animaux domestiques n'avait jamais été sa vocation. Quand Naguini recracha sa cape, Celui-Qu'on-Ne-Doit-Surtout-Pas-Contrarié convint que ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée...

**Mort tragique **(148 mots)

Ci git dans une allée le héros au long nez.  
Son combat héroïque restera en nos mémoires  
Et dans bien des années à travers les grimoires  
Les jeunes de Poudlard pourront se prosterner  
Devant tant de mérite, tant d'actes héroïques.  
Seul cet admirable prof aura de son vivant  
Mené à la baguette (à peine despotique)  
Un si grand ramassis de pré-syphilitiques  
Dont l'ardeur aux sottises n'avait connu d'égal  
Dans aucun autre genre du règne animal  
Aucun de ses disciples, pas même le Survivant,  
Ne parvint à détruire l'harmonie des cachots  
Lieu de science et savoirs. Il suffit d'un ballot  
Champion en explosions du nom de Londubat  
Pour réduire à néant cet antre où débats  
Et potions délicates siégeaient avant en maître.  
A la vue du désastre, Severus enchevêtre  
Acte de naissance et nouvelles condoléances.  
Les siennes, hélas. Elèves ayez une pensée  
Pour ce maître grincheux en toute circonstance.

**Petite mort **(100 mots)

Severus soupira. Puis se résigna. Il n'avait pas eu de deuxième chance.  
Après sa première cuite, il s'était réveillé avec un tatouage sur le bras gauche, unique signature d'un sombre contrat. Heureusement Dumbledore avait été là pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas.  
Mais le vieux fou était mort. Avant sa deuxième cuite . C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il ne se voyait pas expliquer à son mentor malgré toutes les mises en garde du vieil homme, que l'alcool l'avait mené à la mort. La «petite mort», toute petite même. Entre les bras d'une elfe de maison pour être exact...

**Mort de faim** (71 mots)

Jamais plus le vieil homme ne l'embobinerait, sauvetage du monde ou pas. Il se promettait de ne plus jamais accompagner Hagrid dans ses expéditions à travers les montagnes à la recherche des géants par monts et vallées. Il n'aurait aucun mal à tenir cette promesse étant passé de vie à trépas. Loin de toute civilisation avec pour seule nourriture les biscuits de l'hybride, il y avait laissé dents, gencives et vie.

Et voilà, c'est fini...

Je ne désire pas passer de vie à trépas... ni mourir d'inanition par manque de reviews... hum hum... mais non je ne réclame ni ne quémande... ou si peu !

Merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout... et d'y avoir survécu !


	17. Blonde ou rousse la bière ?

Voici un court texte de 3 fois 100 mots écrits pour qui a un petit faible pour Neville (on la comprend) et publié sur sa communauté, HP_het_fr sur LiveJournal.

Pairing : Neville Londubat / Hannah Abbott  
Disclaimer : rien à moue, tout à la blonde écossaise

* * *

**Blonde ou rousse la bière ?**

C'était Ginny qui l'avait stoppé, l'empêchant de la rejoindre pour… Pour quoi au juste ? Il l'ignorait encore.

Lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée durant le cours de botanique, enfuie en pleurant qu'elle était trop stupide pour réussir son examen, il n'avait pas attendu l'autorisation du prof pour tenter de la rattraper. Trop stupide ? Elle ne pouvait pas le penser, encore moins le croire. Il l'observait discrètement depuis longtemps lorsqu'elle dépotait l'armoise ou cueillait le délicat hellébore. Stupide ? Non !

Mais le discours de Ginny était bref : « Blonde comme le vif mais tu ne seras pas son attrapeur aujourd'hui…»

…

C'est avant de partir au combat à Poudlard qu'il aurait aimé la serrer dans ses bras. Les serments d'amour tardifs n'étaient plus de mise ni les discours d'encouragement. Il regarda avec déception ses beaux cheveux blonds s'éloignant, voltigeant non loin des tignasses rouquines des jumeaux. Il aurait voulu enfin lui dire, lui, assez fou pour affronter les Carrow et Voldemort s'il le fallait, mais les genoux devenant mous à l'idée de se déclarer. George avait crié son prénom et elle était partie protéger le passage secret menant à Pré au Lard.

Trancha-t-il la tête de Naguini de dépit ?

…

Ce sera une simple mais bonne bière au beurre qui lui donnera le courage, bien des années plus tard. Et l'absence de tout rouquin à l'horizon, n'en doutons pas.

Lassé de supporter années après années la présence tapageuse des élèves Aux Trois Balais lorsqu'il souhaitait simplement un verre pour se délasser, Neville s'abstint de longs discours et changea simplement ses habitudes.

Il ne savait pas à quel point !  
Le Chaudron Baveur était certes dépourvu d'étudiants bruyants mais pourvu d'une charmante barmaid blonde, prénommée Hannah. Par sa fréquentation assidue, s'il ne devint pas ivrogne, il y perdit son célibat.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue. Le drabble n'est pas ma tasse de thé et toujours une épreuve pour moi à écrire (frustraaaaaaaaaaaaaaant !). J'espère que ce soucis n'existe qu'à la lecture et pas à l'écriture.


	18. C'était, c'est, ce sera

**C'était, c'est, ce sera...**

Encore des drabbles, trois de 100 mots piles ; exercice périlleux, et frustrant dans mon cas. Mais que ne ferait-on pour faire plaisir à un pissenlit ^^.  
Voici donc un pairing... crack, du Remus/Lily, écrit pour faire plaisir à et publié sur sa communauté LJ HP_het_fr. Elle répond au même défi que le chapitre précédent et s'appuie donc sur la même construction.

* * *

**C'était, c'est, ce sera...**

C'était lorsque James l'avait refusé comme troisième témoin que Remus avait compris : son ex-meilleur ami l'avait placé aussi bas que Snape : les anciens de Lily, indésirables. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un simple baiser après une soirée trop arrosée vu de l'extérieur. Mais dans son intérieur, à lui, son cœur était marqué. Les nuits de pleine lune était maintenant une juste punition contre celui qui désirait, qui aimait la femme de son meilleur ami. Lily avait tempêté pour qu'il soit invité au baptême du petit Harry James Potter. En bout de table. Un os à ronger pour le sale loup.

C'est lorsque Voldemort cherchant le petit Harry tua James que Remus eut honte. De lui. De se réjouir.  
Chassée par un mari rendu violent par trop de combats, par une scène de plus, une colère de trop, Lily était venue se réfugier avec son enfant chez le seul ami qui ne dénoncerait pas sa présence.  
Rémus contemplait le plus beau cadeau que la guerre puisse lui faire : la femme qu'il aimait assise sur son lit berçant un enfant. Ô ce n'était pas le sien mais lorsqu'il babilla de contentement, les derniers remords de Remus s'évanouirent. C'était sa famille. Toute neuve.

Ce sera dans quelques mois, quelques années, lorsque les larmes seront passées, la douleur apaisée que Remus ouvrira son cadeau. Il est patient, comme le loup à l'affut, le loup qui n'aime qu'une fois…  
Les dernières ombres ne disparaitront pas avant que Neville, un ami de collège de Harry ne décapite Voldemort et Nagini, accomplissant la prophétie, mettant fin aux prétentions de ce fou et à son règne de terreur. Les sacs à main en peau de serpent deviendront à la mode.  
L'argent envahissant doucement le cuivre de la chevelure de Lily sera leur dernier combat. Contre les ans.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


	19. Ahooouuuu !

Drabble de 240 mots environ, écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du Drabbles sur la communauté LJ Frenchdrabble. J'ai suivi le thème « Thriller » et ce cross-over débile m'est venu à l'esprit.

Rating : PG sans aucun soucis  
Disclaimer : tout à JKR, Michael Jackson et Quincy Jones.

« Coupez ! On la refait ! John, vérifie tes projos, y'a un reflet sur la lentille de ma caméra. »

Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il était donc venu faire dans cette galère ! Pourquoi avait-il suivi l'idée de Sirius. « Tu as vraiment besoin de fric, tu devrais tenter ta chance comme figurant. » Une idée brillante ma foi. La prochaine fois qu'il le verrait…

« - Toi, là-bas, oui ! Toi avec la veste élimée, un peu plus de conviction. On doit sentir l'envie de mordre dans ton regard. Là, on a l'impression que tu vas hurler à la lune en pleurant. C'est pas un documentaire sur les canidés en péril qu'on tourne, alors figurant ou pas, mets un peu du tien bordel !  
Allez, tout le monde en place. On s'en refait une. Michael, tu es prêt ? Tout baigne pour toi ?

- Oui Quincy ! répondit le chanteur vedette plaçant son chapeau ridicule sur ses bouclettes.

- Ok ! Silence sur le plateau. Moteur !

- Ca tourne !

- Annonce !

- Thriller, plan 35, prise 13, CLAP !

- Action ! »

Si jamais la production lui demandait de revenir demain, il serait parfaitement dans son rôle de zombie/loup-garou hantant un vieux cimetière : pleine lune. Tout ça pour un clip vidéo tourné dans un vieux cimetière britannique : Thriller, quel titre stupide !  
Allez Remus, montre les crocs et fais risette à la caméra…


	20. Dis, maman

Lorsque j'ai lu le thème à respecter, jamais je n'ai pu me sortir cette idée de la tête…

**Titre : Dis maman…**

drabble écrit pour la communauté LiveJournal Frenchdrabble.  
**Thème** : raclure  
**Disclaimer** : Rien n'estamoué, tout à JKR…  
**Nombre de mots** : 299  
**Persos** : Harry, Ginny, Albus Severus et James

* * *

**Dis, maman...**

Quel plaisir ce brunch du dimanche matin ! Toute la petite famille était attablée tranquillement par cette belle journée d'été, paisible. Quel contraste avec le repas familial qui s'était déroulé dans ce même lieu, la veille au soir ! Les réunions avec des rouquins étaient toujours hautes en couleurs. Harry sourit tendrement à Ginny occupée à donner la becquée à leur fille quand Albus Severus, du haut de ses à peine quatre ans posa une question qui arriva comme une chiure de goéland sur le joueur de Quidditch :

« - Dis Papa, ça veut dire quoi « Raclure » ?

- Mais où as-tu entendu ce mot ? s'inquiéta son père, reposant le thé qu'il s'apprêtait à déguster sans ménagement.

- Mon chéri, ce sont les restes des ingrédients qu'on retrouve dans un chaudron quand on a fini de cuire la potion. Il faut les retirer avec une spatule. C'est dur et on dit qu'il faut « racler » le chaudron. C'est comme ça que le mot « raclure » est né mon Bubus , expliqua fort pédagogiquement sa mère pour éviter tout débordement… et pas de chaudrons.

- Bin alors, pourquoi tonton Charlie il a dit « Raclure » à tonton Psypsy (1) ? Y zavaient pas de chaudrons, continua le petit Albus en fronçant les sourcils devant cette énigme. »

Oh damned… Les deux parents se regardèrent, chacun espérant que l'autre aurait une bonne idée pour détourner le problème. L'aide arriva sous la forme de la petite voix pointue de James surnommé la mitraillette-à-pourquoi. Il était très intéressé par la question de son petit frère et trouva une façon de la détourner vers sa propre problématique :

« Et pourquoi tonton Percy il a dit « Enflure » ? C'est quoi une enflure, maman ? »

* * *

(1) tonton Psypsy = tonton Percy... Bubus a encore des progrès de langage à faire.

Vous avez aimé ?

Une p'tite review ? **puppy eyes**


End file.
